The Hopkins Digestive Diseases Basic and Translational Research Core Center is a proposed Silvio Conte Core Center which has been designed to advance basic science and translational digestive diseases research at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. This Core Center has as its theme, Regulation of Epithelial Function, Especially via Changes in Signal Transduction, Trafficking and Development. It has a Research Base of 38 full Members and 12 Associate Members. It consists of: 4 scientific Cores and an Administrative Core. Core A, Proteomics Core will help identify proteins that are differentially expressed in GI tract/liver normally or in diseases, interactions among proteins including identification of binding partners, will map cleavage sites and determine post-translational modifications. Core B, Imaging Core will make multiple types of cutting edge imaging and EM (scanning, transmission, immuno) of epithelial cells available to Core Center investigators and provide a Core Manager to help perform the studies. These include confocal and two-photon microscopy with FRAP, FRET and TIRF; use of fluorometers; single cell quantitative imaging; digital camera; access to Laser Capture Microscopy. Core C, Mouse Physiology Core will provide advice in establishing mouse colonies; genotype mouse models of digestive diseases; make available metabolic cages and perform urine, stool, blood collections and analysis. This Core will also perform aortic perfusion of mice as part of intestinal, liver pancreas, kidney procurement and preparation for Northern and Western analysis and histological slide preparation. A mouse pathologist, cytokine multiplex ELISA and a FACS technician are new components of Core C. Core C makes equipment available and provides instruction in its use for Ussing chamber/voltage clamp studies. Core D, Translational Research Enhancement Core provides help in forming a clinical database and specimen collection from patients for DNA, RNA, specimen procurement Administrative Core will provide the communication, financial management and administrative functions of the Core Center, organize the Enrichment Program and administer the Pilot Project and Mini-sabbatical Programs.